Something New
by redrockcan
Summary: A post-wedding scene with Andy and Sharon.


The case had been heart wrenching and the day had been emotionally devastating, yet after all that Andy was relieved that the wedding had been a success. In his wildest dreams Andy couldn't have imagined it going better or him feeling happier about his resurgent relationship with his daughter. It seemed they'd finally crossed that long bridge stretched out between them and truly found each other again. Coming to the wedding had been the right choice.

He made his way across the hotel room and opened the French doors that led to the balcony. The moon was full and bright and the breeze brought in a magnificent fragrance from the lilacs in the garden. He took a deep satisfying breath and turned when heard his companion… friend behind him.

He couldn't help but smile as he watched Sharon kick off her heels and stretch. He decided there wasn't a nicer sight at two in the morning than Sharon Raydor in her fancy party dress and her bare feet making herself comfortable in his hotel room. He was mesmerized as she took her hair down and shook it loose. It cascaded down in a red river against the light aqua dress that he couldn't help notice was clinging nicely in various spots.

"God, I haven't danced like that in a long time," she laughed and dropped down onto the bed.

Andy's eyes drifted down her body thinking he'd never seen any woman look more beautiful. Of course it was highly inappropriate for him to feel what he was feeling; if he could even explain any of his emotions right now. It seemed so natural to be here with her so he slipped off his jacket and shoes and lay down beside her.

She opened her eyes and looked over at him. Andy propped himself up on an elbow a look of reserved hopefulness on his face.

"You do know this is a _very_ bad idea?" Sharon said in a low voice and even in the dim light he could see her raise an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, I know that." He smiled that boyish grin she liked so much.

"I always knew you were trouble Andy Flynn; you and your thick file." She shook her head and closed her eyes again. "It's true that would be a nice ending to this day but you know we can't do_ that_. I am a married..."

"I remember, a married woman," Andy sighed knowing she was right so he shifted and lay down against the pillow. It had been a wonderful evening and he knew he owed most of that to Sharon. She'd held his hand more than once to get him to relax and not lose his temper. He'd been wound up tight for months getting ready and so worried he'd mess up his daughter's special day. But things had gone surprisingly well and his little girl was thrilled with everything. That was really all that mattered as Sharon had pointed out to him more than once and she was right. The day had turned to night and they had danced and laughed and for the first time he'd felt like he belonged to his family again.

Andy suddenly sat up and looked over at her. "Okay, but I have something else we could do," he grinned at her mischievously, "It won't be quite as enjoyable of course," he said as he got up off the bed.

"Well you've definitely got my interest." Sharon was unsure of what he was going to do, but could only smile when he came back to bed with a large piece of wedding cake.

"Oh my Andy, that is huge," she giggled and sat up giving him a saucy look.

"Who's being bad now?" He readied the fork as Sharon licked her lips and opened her mouth.

Andy swallowed hard and tried to concentrate on the cake and not all the other prospects he didn't want to but couldn't help consider. He picked up a piece of the chocolate white-iced cake on a fork and fed it to her.

"That is so good, it should be illegal." She laughed and wiped the wayward crumbs from her lips.

He had to smile in wonder at this woman who had stared down every sort of dirt bag criminal in LA and could still find such joy in a simple moment like this.

"It better be considering what it cost." All the anguish of the past months were gone and he felt like himself again. Not even that, he felt better right now then he had in a long, long time.

"Your turn Andy. Here, let me," she giggled as she picked up a piece.

"Okay, lay it on me Captain." He licked his lips and waited.

Sharon returned the favour, holding up a fork full of cake to his lips. Andy opened wide and she popped in the too large piece. Andy laughed and fell over trying to eat it, "Too much," he mumbled as he swallowed.

Before too long they'd finished most of the cake leaving a few chocolate crumbs scattered down their clothes and the bed. They both lay back exhausted from the long day at work, the night at the wedding, eating too much cake and from laughing.

Sleep was tugging at Sharon's mind and body as she closed her eyes and made herself comfortable. She had sent Rusty a message earlier that things were going well and she'd probably be quite late. Just a few moments rest and she'd be good. But she was so relaxed and comfortable, she didn't want to move. Andy settled behind her and even though kept his distance she could feel the warmth from his body within inches of her. It was nice to have someone beside her even if it wasn't going to lead to anything tonight.

"Sharon?"

"Hmmmm," she mumbled sleepily.

"Thank you for tonight."

"You're welcome."

Andy chose his next words carefully. "You know we are going to retire someday."

"Speak for yourself Flynn." He could hear the humour in her voice.

AA taught him to be honest with his feelings, but he must have missed the meeting where it taught him how to handle falling for his Captain. Things were already complicated for the two of them and that was just the personal issues with her marriage. After seeing how her husband treated her, Andy didn't want him anywhere near her. He wanted to ask her a million questions but he didn't. He was satisfied that there would be other days and nights like this and time for other conversations.

"I mean one day it might be possible…"

Sharon opened her eyes and gazed into the darkness. "Anything's possible Andy."

_I'll take that for now. _

It wasn't much; just a piece of cake and a smile. No great declaration of love or hot, passionate exchanges against the shower wall; just a small step toward whatever might be tomorrow and a small stone paving the road that they might share together.

Tonight was just right.

And someday was still out there waiting for them.


End file.
